


On Top of the World

by siempreniall



Series: prompt fill [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siempreniall/pseuds/siempreniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction's taking over the world, winning nearly every award that comes their way. Harry likes seeing all his hard work pay off, but the kisses from Niall are nice too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Top of the World

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fill from my blog, which was for Narry & celebratory kisses.

Niall’s always been one for celebratory kisses. He kissed Zayn when their single went number one and he kissed Liam when they had gotten through one of the weeks of X Factor (even after knowing him for barely three months) and he kissed Louis backstage at the Brits, decorated award firmly in hand. Niall just genuinely loved to kiss people. He and his family were very close, very handsy. But more recently Niall has come to make a sort of habit out of it. At least with Harry.

It started innocently enough. They had won some social media award in some Asian country. They hadn’t even known they were nominated for it, honestly! As they all sat in the dressing room of one of their European dates, rather unexcited at winning such a pointless award, Niall leaned over the back of the sofa and pressed a kiss to a surprised Harry’s cheek.

“Good job, lads!” he yelled out before going into the bathroom, leaving the rest of his bandmates’ cheeks untouched. Harry rubbed his hand over the buzzing imprint, but it was only the beginning.

There was the NRJ awards.

Their world-tour was selling out in mere minutes.

Greg’s new wife giving birth to a healthy baby girl.

Winning a particularly harrowing game of FIFA against Liam and Louis.

It wasn’t until the VMAs that Harry did the previously unthinkable. As Niall barrelled towards him backstage, everyone too enveloped in their second win of the night to really make sense of what anyone else was doing, Harry caught him in his arms. There were a few rushed pecks between giggles and smiles before Niall ran off into the bearhug of a waiting Paul. 

Harry smirked because he saw that it was now a game. And someone would have to win.

And then they would celebrate. 

 


End file.
